Dos hombres
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Alguna vez lo nombraron ante mì... pero nunca esperè conocerle. Una plàtica sencilla entre dos chicos a la hora de la comida.


_Konichiwa!_

_Cómo están? Espero y bien ^ ^ esta vez me presento en este apartado, con un fic de estos dos chicos que, creo, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse personalmente y pues, se me ocurrió pensar que es lo que podría pasar si ellos se encontraran y platicaran un rato, ji._

_Es un fic normalito y un tanto sencillo… y puede que haga quedar un tanto mal a hachi (que más quisiera… pero ellos no me lo permiten, pues de alguna forma, estos chicos quieren mucho a dicha mujer û û ). En fin, me dejo de tantas palabras y pasamos de lleno a este fic, que lo disfruten _

**DOS HOMBRES**

Nuevamente será el festival de verano en la ciudad de Tokio. Ya son 2 festivales desde que llegó a esa ciudad este chico de rubios cabellos; pero si bien tuvo la intención de ir al primero y no lo hizo, ya es casi imposible que quiera volver a ir a uno de ellos.

No es que él sea un amargado… ¡Para nada! Nobuo Terashima es un chico demasiado sociable, amiguero y extrovertido, pareciera que no conociese la tristeza ni la soledad… Es sólo que, esos festivales ahora le traen recuerdos agridulces, recuerdos que aún no quiere olvidar.

Esos recuerdos que ahora lo hacen caminar por la orilla del río cercano a donde antes vivían sus amigas, aquel lugar donde sus vivencias comenzaron, vivencias que nunca imaginó que pudieran sucederle y donde, tal vez, esos recuerdos agridulces comenzaron.

Mientras tanto, lejos de este joven pero muy cercano a una estación de tren; otro chico de también rubios cabellos, pero un poco más largos que los de Nobu, sale de dicha estación, él viste de forma casual, sencilla y un tanto deportiva.

Al estar fuera de la estación, ve el reloj y observa la hora – Aún es temprano – dice al tiempo que levanta la vista y con ella observa los alrededores para luego emprender marcha hacia un lugar, por el momento, incierto.

El otro joven caminó gran parte acompañado por la tranquilidad del río pero, notando que ya pasaba la hora de la comida, y que su estómago pedía alimento alguno, optó por buscar donde comer.

Luego de recorrer varias fondas, restaurantes, tiendas de 24 horas y demás cosas que se encontrara en su camino, y sin nada que le convenciera, decide aguantar su hambre, tomar un taxi y regresar a casa poder comer algo acompañado de sus amigos… Esperando que alguno estuviera libre hoy, pues últimamente todos tienen una agenda muy apretada.

Luego de pensar esto, y a punto de pedir a un taxi que se detuviera… lo vio… Un Restaurant-bar estaba frente a él, un lugar que se veía agradable, limpio y, mejor aún, ¡Abierto al público en este momento! Su nombre: Jackson Hole.

Nuestro joven amigo, con vestimentas alusivas del género punk, empezó su andar hacia dicho bar; con paso firme entró en el y caminó hacia la barra, siendo recibido por un joven de casi su misma edad – Hola ¿qué te sirvo? - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – Nuestra especialidad son las hamburguesas – Hamburguesa será… Y un refresco de sabor naranja – En marcha, espera un poco por favor – Hai ^ ^ -.

Mientras el chico espera por su orden, escucha que la puerta del bar se abre pero no le da importancia, hasta que se percata de que alguien se sienta a su lado - ¿Esta libre? – Claro – Gracias -.

La comida que pidió Nobu llegó, en ese momento, el nuevo cliente habla – Hola ¿Y Koichi Sato? – De vacaciones – responde el barman sin dudar – Tú eres nuevo ¿verdad? – Si… llevo escasas semanas – responde cordialmente el chico - ¿qué te sirvo? – Una hamburguesa Jackson y una cerveza -.

La plática de estos dos chicos llamó la atención del joven punk por lo cual, se animó a hablar con el recién llegado – Oye… - al escuchar que lo llaman, el otro rubio voltea a ver al joven "alternativo" - ¿Eres cliente frecuente? – Ah… jaja… Algo así mi escuela queda un tanto cerca de aquí y vengo más o menos seguido -.

Al escucharle, nuestro joven punketo no evita continuar la plática – Entonces, eres universitario – Si, estudio en la Universidad de Arte – responde muy alegre el chico y de la misma forma pregunta -¿Y tú? -.

Ante esta pregunta, Nobu sonríe sencillamente y responde - Yo no voy a la Universidad… - hace una pausa para luego decir muy seguro de sí – Soy músico… guitarrista en una banda formada con mis amigos – dice mientras hace la finta de una guitarra con sus manos y, ante tal acto, su "nuevo amigo" ríe, pero no en plan de burla y continúan platicando mientras comen sus respectivas hamburguesas.

- ¿Y tienes ya mucho tiempo en la banda? – Pues, algo… Desde que estaba en la Preparatoria – Entonces, eres de aquí, de Tokio – No… Nací en un pueblo algo retirado de aquí pero, hace como 2 años me vine a Tokio, con la idea de formalizar la banda - ¿Formalizar? – Si… -

Nobu se pone un tanto nostálgico y habla con franqueza pues el chico que acababa de conocer le inspiraba confianza - … Es que, pasaron tantas cosas en mi ciudad natal y todos nos venimos a Tokio, pero en diferentes tiempos – Ya veo… Fuiste el primero en aventurarse – No, para nada, la primera fue nuestra vocalista - ¿Una chica? – Si -.

Hay unos momentos de silencio, Nobu, digiere el último trozo de su hamburguesa, mientras que, su compañero da un trago a su cerveza - ¿Tu banda es punk? – Si, somos 4 pero sólo la vocalista es mujer – Me disculpo si no te reconozco pero, yo no suelo escuchar música punk – Si… de eso me doy cuenta al tratarte -.

Nobu respondió eso sin dudar pero, cuando se percató de que el chico se le quedó viendo fijamente, con la expresión "¿qué dijiste?" en su cara, procede a disculparse – ¡Ah! Perdón, no quise ofenderte, creo que fue grosero de mi parte decir eso -.

La cara de sorpresa del joven rubio cambia por una expresión amigable y así le habla – Descuida, no me molesta, es sólo que me sorprende que te dieras cuenta a la primera – Ah… Es que, por pequeño que sea, uno siempre trae algo sobre aquello que le gusta-.

Continúan platicando de cosas triviales y, conforme lo hacen, se van dando una idea de cómo son ellos, claro, a su criterio.

Entrado en la plática, el joven artista hace un leve comentario - ¿Sabes? Quizá te resulte extraño lo que voy a decirte pero, me recuerdas a una persona con la que estuve relacionado - ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de persona? – Ejem… Una chica - ¿Eh? -.

Ante esta respuesta, Nobu, se queda sin habla pues no entiende el comentario del otro joven y su cara lo delata – Jeje… Por eso te dije que era un tanto extraño – intenta justificarse el chico – Y que lo digas… ¿Acaso parezco mujer? -.

Pregunta un tanto preocupado el músico y así habla – Eso yo lo diría de Shin - ¿Shin? – Si, es el bajista del grupo, un chico un tanto… extraño, hasta la fecha no logro entenderlo… En fin, creo que ya me desvié del tema ¿me puedes decir a que te refieres con eso de que te recuerdo a una mujer? -.

El rubio tomaba su cerveza mientras que el joven punk hablaba y, tras terminar su jarra y pedir otra, habló – No es que parezcas mujer y mucho menos que te comportes como una. Lo que quiero decir es que, tu forma de ser, de cierta forma, se parece a la de una chica que yo conozco… Gracias – dice el rubio al barman cuando éste le entrega la cerveza antes pedida.

Por su parte, el músico pone un semblante pensativo – La verdad… Ya me habían dicho algo parecido… Me dijeron que hablo como una amiga que tengo – Bueno, quizá conviviste mucho con ella y por eso… - No fue eso – interrumpe Nobu – Ella fue mi novia, por escasas semanas – Oh… Pues, la persona de la que te hablo también fue mi novia hace tiempo; una chica del mismo pueblo que yo y que, luego de que yo entrara a la Universidad, ella se vino a Tokio -.

Ambos le toman a sus respectivas bebidas y luego dan un leve suspiro, comenzando a hablar el estudiante de arte – Ella es una chica muy linda, la verdad… aunque es consentida, caprichosa y un tanto egoísta pero, aún con eso, ella es voluble y noble – Si es todo eso ¿Por qué terminaron? – pregunta Nobu sin rodeos.

Pero, ante la pregunta de Nobu, el chico rubio guarda silencio por unos instantes y, ante esto, el músico reacciona - ¡Ah! ¡Otra vez hablé de más! Discúlpame, no tienes porque responderme… Aunque no niego que me gustaría saberlo – diciendo esto último en voz muy baja, pero como su compañero logró escucharlo, no evitó sonreír – Jaja, definitivamente se parecen -.

Nobu ve al chico fijamente y éste le dice – No es que no te quiera contar… Lo que pasa es que, hice algo muy ruin – y tras decir eso, el chico toma de su cerveza y cierra sus ojos, como si recordara de momento aquello que hizo.

El músico no sabe que decir de momento pero, se termina su refresco y pide una cerveza, por su parte, su compañero le observa - ¿Quieres saberlo? – ante esta pregunta, Nobu no responde pero, su rostro demuestra su interés por saber lo que este chico hizo tiempo atrás y, segundos después respondió con un leve "si".

El universitario se recargo en la barra y habló una especie de monólogo – No voy a negar que la quería mucho, es más, había pensado en casarme con ella pero, sabe… la vida es extraña ¿o será cosa de Dios? Aunque ella lo llama de otra forma – Nobu no entiende nada de lo que el chico dice y no evita decírselo – Oye… No te entiendo – Jaja, perdón, es que, no sé como decirlo – responde un tanto nervioso.

El rubio toma un poco de aire y dice las cosas sin más – La engañé… Le puse el cuerno con otra chica - ¡ ¿EH? ¡- Nobu no puede ocultar su sorpresa - ¿Pero cómo…? – Pregunta al tiempo que se recarga en la barra también y se acerca más al chico, con la clara intención de que éste le cuente -.

Viendo que no hay escapatoria, el rubio le da otro trago a su cerveza y vuelve a hablar – Cuando ella se vino a Tokio, dijo que venía con la idea de independizarse y, así empezó a hacerlo, consiguió un departamento, el cual compartía con otra chica muy diferente a ella por cierto, pero congeniaron, en fin -.

El rubio se despegó un poco de la barra y continuó hablando – Ambos trabajábamos y poco era el tiempo que podíamos vernos pero… siempre era yo quien tenía que verla a ella, no sé pero, yo creo que ella era feliz viendo que yo la quería – No entiendo – Ni yo û û… Como decirlo, como ella es caprichosa, siempre quiere toda la atención y, si no se la puedes dar, hace berrinche – ¿Como una niña pequeña? – ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que parece, una niña pequeña – dice el rubio como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Después de eso, vuelve a ponerse serio – Aunque yo sabía de sus defectos, estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella pero, en mi trabajo entró una chica muy distinta a ella, una chica con la cual me sentí más identificado y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Me sentí querido, sentí que yo le importaba a alguien y que ese alguien también veía por mí, no era una relación en la que nada más yo daba, y pues… por pocos días anduve con las dos pero… como yo no soy tan inteligente para hacer eso, el día que yo pensé en terminar con la que era mi novia oficial, ella me descubrió y me dijo "ya no lo quiero", como si yo fuera un juguete. Admito que yo hice mal pero, lo que ella me dijo me lastimó también -.

Habiendo escuchado un poco de la historia del rubio, Nobu, lucía serio y así tomaba de su cerveza, el poco silencio que había incomodó al otro joven rubio – He de suponer que no te pareció lo que hice ¿verdad? - ¿Eh? – Dicha pregunta, destantea a Nobu y el rubio aclara – Lo digo porque te has quedado serio y desviaste la mirada -.

Cayendo en cuenta de esto, el joven punk explica – Ah… No, no es por eso. Discúlpame si eso te hice pensar… Lo que pasa es que, a mí me pasó algo similar y pues, estaba recordando - ¿Y qué te pasó? – Pues yo… Me enamoré de una amiga -.

Sonríe el joven músico, como aquél a quien se le descubre una travesura, después pone una mirada nostálgica y empieza su historia.

- Como te dije antes, la vocalista de mi banda se vino primero a Tokio, con la idea de formar una banda de punk o ser solista; ella es una chica de carácter necio, pero no es mala persona… – dice un tanto apenado, como si justificara el carácter de la persona que describía - … Y como a la semana de que ella se vino, yo le traje su equipaje y me vine para quedarme – dice muy seguro.

El joven artista toma a su bebida y escucha atento al músico quien continúa con su historia pero, sin ver a su compañero, su vista está en su jarra de cerveza – Me di cuenta de que ella compartía su casa con otra chica a quien fui tratando y, si bien de primero era sólo la compañera de mi amiga, con el tiempo se convirtió en una amiga más y, sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella hasta que se lo dije -.

Dicho esto, Nobu se ha puesto un tanto ruborizado, y no por la bebida, pero continúa contando su historia – Ella ya había tenido experiencias con chicos antes que yo, de hecho, antes de salir conmigo, ella… - Nobu duda un poco -… pues no sé si era su novia pero, ella salía con el amigo de uno de mis amigos, quien también está en una banda -.

El rubio ponía cada vez más atención pues si bien algunas cosas le parecían un tanto difíciles de entender, hacía lo posible por seguir el hilo de la historia.

- El caso es que, ella me dijo que ya no salía con él y nos hicimos novios pero, días después, ese chico apareció en casa de ella y, usando su celular, me dijo que ella estaba embarazada… Eso fue un cubetazo de agua fría para mí, no sabía qué hacer o decir pero, fui a su casa e intenté que me explicara como estaban las cosas pero, ella sólo lloraba y no me decía nada -.

Nobu no evitó ponerse un poco triste mientras que, el rubio que le acompañaba sólo lo veía atentamente sin decir nada – Como no me dijo nada, yo me sentí impotente, quizá no actué de la forma correcta o de la forma que ella hubiera querido pero, le dije que aceptaría mi responsabilidad si ese bebé que estaba esperando era mío pero, ella eligió a ese sujeto – esto último, Nobu lo dijo con un tanto de coraje, notado por su compañero.

- Y pues, después de eso, ella se fue a vivir con él y, creo que ahora vive bien, tanto económicamente como en su estado de animo; pero, como tú dijiste de quien fuera tu novia, esta chica también es un tanto mimada, tierna y noble. Aún la quiero pero, ya estoy saliendo con alguien más, una chica muy distinta en su forma de ser pero, creo que me quiere sinceramente, vaya, lo mismo que tú dijiste: Es una relación en la que ambos ponemos de nuestra parte -.

Ambos chicos se han puesto serios, van a la mitad de sus jarras de cervezas y evitan verse por unos momentos hasta que, el joven artista pregunta - Y… ¿Le guardas algún rencor a esa chica o algo parecido? – Nobu tarda en responder – No, como te dije, aún la quiero y no puedo odiarla y, si ella es feliz donde está, yo no soy nadie para quitarle esa felicidad, debo seguir con mi vida ¿no crees? – Je, tienes razón, creo que fue tonto preguntarte eso -.

Nobu sonríe ante el comentario del otro chico y luego él pregunta - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay con aquella chica? – El rubio levanta la vista y responde – Igual que tú, la quiero… bueno, más bien la estimo y quiero que ella esté bien. Pero yo ahora soy feliz con la chica que es mi novia y, tengo mucho cuidado con ella porque, no quiero repetir la misma historia, como un amigo me dijo antes, me da miedo perderla y por eso no hago nada tonto -.

Los dos sonríen complacidos y, si bien ya casi se terminan el contenido de sus jarras, las chocan, brindado por ellos mismos y, terminando sus cervezas de un trago; estando en ello, sus celulares se escuchan y voltean a verlos, se dan cuenta de que les llegó un mensaje y, luego de leerlos, piden la cuenta.

Y mientras ésta llega, Nobu le dice a su amigo – Debo irme, ya me están buscando – Yo también, mi chica ya llegó al lugar donde quedamos para vernos - ¿Van al festival? – Así es -. La cuenta les fue entregada y, luego de pagarla y despedirse del barman, ambos caminan a la salida del lugar, saliendo de allí, se disponen a despedirse – Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar – Yo digo lo mismo, me has caído muy bien – responde Nobu sinceramente – Ah, dime tú nombre y en que banda tocas, así estaré atento para cuando hagas un concierto -.

El joven punk sonríe complacido – Esta bien, pero si no es lo tuyo, no te fuerces a ir – No hay problema, siempre es bueno escuchar algo diferente, puede que a Sachiko, mi novia, le interese ir, así como a dos amigos que vienen del mismo pueblo que yo y también asisten a la misma Universidad que voy yo – De acuerdo, la banda se llama Black Stones… o Blast, también se nos conoce con este nombre y, yo me llamo Nobuo Terashima, pero dime Nobu -.

Diciendo esto, Nobu, extiende su mano y, el rubio corresponde al saludo – Mucho gusto, yo soy Shoji, Shoji Endo -. Después del saludo, los celulares de ambos vuelven a sonar, esta vez, es una llamada - ¿Bueno? Ya voy, Sachiko, estoy cerca – responde un tanto apenado y alegre Shoji, y cuando termina su llamada, se da cuenta de que Nobu tapa uno de sus oídos y cierra uno de sus ojos, a la vez que aleja el celular de su oreja y, cuando los gritos que provenían del aparato cesan, él responde – Hai, hai, ya voy – y termina la llamada.

Acto seguido, ve a Shoji y le dice – Mi vocalista, como te dije, tiene carácter, je – esta vez, si se despiden y cada uno empieza su andar hacia donde los esperan sus respectivas compañías.

En el camino, y ya cerca de la estación donde se vería con Sachiko, Shoji pasa por una tienda de discos y se percata de un póster que está pegado en el vidrio de la misma, no evitando sorprenderse - ¡Es él! – Se acerca al vidrio y se fija en los integrantes de la banda – Ellos son los amigos de Nana, entonces, este chico, Nobu, es aquél que dijo que sólo quería tocar la guitarra acompañado de la voz de Kyooso-sama? ! - (como le dice Junko).

Recordando lo que había platicado con Nobu, las cosas quedan aclaradas para Shoji – Así que es él de quien Junko y Kyosuke me hablaban – y pensando en ello, sigue su camino para verse con su novia.

Por su parte, Nobu llegó a la agencia donde vería a sus amigos mientras pensaba - ¿Shoji? Ese nombre creo haberlo escuchado antes - y, luego de saludar a los chicos del vestuario, un recuerdo vino a su mente - ¡Ya recuerdo! Shin lo mencionó aquella vez que fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales… Si no mal recuerdo, ese es el nombre del ex novio de Hachi -.

Y, un tanto sorprendido, el músico abre la puerta y ve a sus amigos, quienes, al verlo un tanto "ido" le preguntan qué le pasa; lo mismo que hizo Sachiko cuando vio a Shoji "ido" y, ambos respondieron – Nada, sólo me he dado cuenta de que este mundo es extraño y curioso… Creo que esto fue obra del Gran Rey ^ ^u -.

_Muy bien! Ya está terminado este fic! ^ o ^ Espero y les haya agradado. A mí me gustó, ji _

_Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido por el momento, nos estamos viendo luego con una nueva historia (me queda pendiente otro de Fic que incluye a Nobu, ji). Si son tan amables, dejen un review, se los agradeceré enormemente n_n _

_Ahora sí, sayo!_

_Atte: Kaede H. B. _


End file.
